undertale_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
The Union
Description The Union is a criminal organization formerly led by Scourge. It is extremely infamous and if any members are caught they are usually given a life sentence to prison, though if extremely infamous members like Scourge are caught it usually is execution. The Union was first founded during the Monster-Human War, by a group of war criminals who wanted to escape deeper into The Underground. Eventually all of them were hunted down by several mercenary groups, and The Union was wiped our for many years. Until one day, a descendant of one of these war criminals booted up the old base, updating it with new technologies, outfitting members with military grade weapons. While it is unsure who this person was, it is known that they were eventually overthrown by a mass riot led by Scourge, the current leader. With the help of Ranch, Scourge was able to build The Union back to its former glory, and now nobody is quite sure what The Union is planning for The Underground. After the fall of The Condiment Crew, Ranch joined The Union looking for protection from mercenaries sent by The Crew's former leaders after his betrayal. After turning over information on The Condiment Crew to The Royal Guard, Ranch immediately went back to his life of crime by joining The Union and promising to help Scourge rebuild their former base. With Ranch in charge of technology and weapons smuggling, and with Scourge the face of the organization, The Union hopes to rise to their former glory, and take over The Underground. Although what they will do after they reach their goal, not even Ranch is completely sure of. The Union is currently trying to overthrow the Royal Family. Mob Rules # DO NOT go against orders, there is no room for screw-ups. # Wear your uniforms, they'll keep you from getting shot. # DO NOT bring friends into The Union's lair, get permission from Ranch first. # Report any and all strange behavior of your fellow members. # Sign up for heists as needed, try to carry your own weight. Members Scourge- Scourge was leader of the group, and was an extremely wanted criminal. He died not long after Ranch staged his rebellion, being executed by representatives of an unknown organisation. Ranch- Ranch is the leader of the group. He normally runs the calculations on future jobs and heists. He is partial to the job of inventor of the group and arms dealer. Although Ranch is often involved in the interview process, he does not like interviewing "brutes". Ranch runs The Union in a way akin to Old Chicago mob bosses. To elaborate, Ranch wants The Union to rename itself, get more involved in communities, wear suits, use briefcase drop offs, and generally evade and corrupt The Royal Guard. Ranch became leader of The Union after Scourge went missing after staging a rebellion. Slade - Second in Command of The Union, as well as grand general. Slade is the one to lead the revolutionaries into battles, as well as train them. Silver - Like many entertainers, Silver was eventually drawn to crime by Ranch's promise of power and money. Although Silver has no previous criminal history, Ranch insists that Silver will learn the ropes quickly, and is the most trusted member of The Union. Lucifer - Liking the suave and charming nature of the Union, including the promise of adventure, Lucifer quickly hopped on the train into criminalhood. Lucifer currently racks up bets, debts and money from his svictims/s customers to create a small labor force for the crew. Rules # When the owners confirm your OC has been accepted they will be interviewed by Ranch. # DO NOT assume you will be accepted. # The OC must not be MfD or WiP and must be of acceptable standards. Category:User;Slade The Demon Category:User;DerpyNecron Category:Organization